Camino al Estrellato
by AnlDmn21
Summary: [En colaboración con MissHarperWong27]: En la vida hay dos caminos, el que te marca el destino o el tu haces, Aventurate con la B.S.A.A., la banda conformada por buenos amigos, y su camino al estrellato. A.U.
1. Prologo

**Buenos Días a todos queridos lectores!,**

**Hoy les presentamos un nuevo fic en conjunto de MissHarperWong27 y acá su autora! xD, pues esta idea nos vino despues de ver en el grupo, una imagen muy bonita de ellos, con eso resulto este maravilloso relato,...**

**Esperamos lo Disfruten!.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Shinji Mikami y a Capcom**

* * *

><p>Todo estaba oscuro, solo se oía a todo una audiencia presente emocionada para que comenzara el último round, sólo quedaban 2 bandas; la nuestra y la de ellos, el sonoro rugir de los presentes retumbaba con varias palabras de ánimo y otras tantas groserías por igual, esta sería la batalla final lo que empezó como un simple juego ahora se convertiría en nuestro futuro y no sólo eso, también en nuestra realidad.<p>

**-B.S.A.A...B.S.A.A..B.S.A.A...B.S.A.A.- **se oía en las penumbras como sus "Fans" los apoyaban.

**-Umbrella,..Umbrella,..Umbrella,..-** también se oía el apoyo a nuestros contrincantes. De pronto las luces se iluminaron y el estallido de voces fue enorme, por inercia se taparon los ojos, pues la luz era muy intensa y no los dejaba ver con claridad, y de pronto se oyó una voz interrumpir. Era la del referí que subía al escenario.

**-¡Bienvenidos sean todos al último enfrentamiento en esta Guerra de Bandas!**** Mi nombre es Billy Coen y pues la policía sólo me soltó para esta fanfarria**- dijo el chico luego de su presentación y todos gritaron aun más pues al parecer él era del gusto de todos- **A un lado, los chicos malos, aquellos que tienen ritmo y a veces me acompañan en la cárcel...¡UMBRELLA!**- acto seguido las luces fueron a parar frente a ellos y se escuchó como la población se volvía loca ante su presentación

-** Esos bastardos nos pagaran cada una de sus idioteces, y los humillaremos con nuestra victoria.- **espetó el bajista del equipo mirándolos con algo de desprecio

** - Del otro lado, los buenos, aquellos que nos pueden denunciar y terminar en el ministerio pero que me siguen cayendo bien... ¡Los chicos de la B.S.A.A!**

Todos gritaban una vez más en son de apoyo a sus favoritos, pronto acabaría todo eso, un proyecto que llevo meses construir... Billy se volteó hacia ellos y llamó a ambos líderes de banda, ambos rubios otra vez frente a frente

-**Bien chicos ésta es la batalla decisiva, una vez se terminen sus presentaciones el jurado deliberará y dirán quien es campeón de ésta liga, así que nada de trampas, insultos, metidas de manos a las novias de los otros ni nada de esas estupideces ¿Oyeron?-** los dos asintieron al mismo tiempo,Billy les hizo una señal para que se acercaran, tomaran su instrumento y se prepararan. Leon se dio la vuelta pero se detuvo al sentir a alguien tomarlo del brazo-** Acábenlos, pero de forma sutil. Esos malnacidos pagarán por todo pero debes saber cómo hacerlo para no mancharte. No te preocupes, sé que lo harán bien-** expresó sonriente el referí Coen.

Una vez mas se apagaron las luces, todos en el público callaron los gritos hasta que el presentador los anunció- **Muy bien el primero en pasar ¡La B.S.A.A!**  
>Los cuatro suspiraron para relajarse, no se dejarían intimidar, ésa sería la última batalla contra Umbrella para poder empezar con su carrera, en ése momento se encendieron las luces, Billy le dejó el micrófono a Leon y Chris suspiró<p>

_- Bien, a mi ritmo..._

* * *

><p><strong>8 Meses Antes...<strong>

El sol estaba en lo alto de aquel maravilloso día, el clima era perfecto, los pajarillos cantando, los niños jugando, todo iba de maravilla y parecía ser un estupendo día, excepto para un joven que estaba llegando tarde al último día de la preparatoria llamado Graduación.  
><strong>-¡Apúrate de una vez Piers!-<strong> gritó un rubio de ojos azules, quien aun se estaba acomodando la toga al tiempo que corría a toda velocidad.  
><strong>- ¡Qué crees que trato de hacer!-<strong> respondió el castaño, un poco mas alto que él y con ojos verdes, tratando de que no se le cayera el birrete.  
><strong>- Deprisa carajo, malditas tortugas-<strong> dijo el pelirrojo que iba de mal humor...si no llegaban a tiempo les iría mal pero en especial a él por todas las llegadas tardes y las visitas a la sala de castigo.  
><strong>-No peleen y mejor usen esas malditas fuerzas que tienen para llegar pronto al Gimnasio, trió de imbéciles<strong>- respondió el más alto y corpulento de todos, le llamaban "señor esteroides" como una burla a su fisionomía  
><strong>-Fue culpa del tonto de Kennedy que pidió otros 15 minutos de ensayo, llegamos tarde y ve-<strong> respondió el Nivans  
>-¿<strong>De ensayo?...Pensé que era para ver llegar a la hermana de Redfield llegando del entrenamiento de tennis, ya sabes toda sudorosa y así...<strong>- dijo Muller con toda de intención de echar de cabeza a su amigo  
>-<strong>¿¡QUE QUE!?-<strong> gritó furibundo y se paró de lleno -** ¡KENNEDY!- éste por su parte apuró el paso y una vez habiéndolo superado en velocidad defendió su posición**

- **No te fíes de las idioteces de Muller, está molesto aún porque supe que Santa nunca le trajo su muñequita- **expresó con burla, el aludido aceleró para alcanzarlo y asegurarse de darle una paliza  
><strong>-¡Estás muerto idiota!<strong>- dijo este con todo el enojo del mundo por revelar algo tan privado- ¡**QUE** **ERA UNA FIGURA DE EDICIÓN ESPECIAL DE ACTION MAN!**  
><strong>-Si si, action man mis polainas...Debió haber pedido una barbie-<strong> se burló Nivans.

Los gritos y risas de los jóvenes se escuchaban por todo el lugar, los salones estaban deshabitados y con tanta corredera entre los pasillos del edifico alcanzaron a llegar al lugar de la ceremonia donde se les entregarían sus respectivos diplomas.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia había terminado y todos se tomaban las ya ansiadas fotos de despedida, pronto iniciarían una nueva etapa y muchos otros seguirían sus respectivas metas y sueños. Los cuatro chicos que corrían se sentaron una ultima vez en aquel árbol que usaban como punto de reunión en el receso o después de clases. Platicaron plácidamente por última vez ahí antes de partir y buscar otro lugar en su nuevo instituto, hablaban sobre la Universidad a la que irían los 4 juntos y sus carreras a escoger pero en ese momento es interrumpido por un hombre bien vestido y de lentes oscuros<p>

**- Buenas tardes chicos, ustedes son los chicos de la banda de hoy ¿no es así?-** preguntó el hombre acomodándose los lentes** - los de la ceremonia.**

**-Si ¿por qué lo pregunta?-** respondió el Redfield.

**-Bueno verán, me llamo Adam Brenford- **se presentó entregando su tarjeta a Chris - **Presencié su acto en el gimnasio, me gustó mucho su forma de tocar y quería informarles sobre un evento que se llevará a cabo en los próximos meses, estaría fascinado si participaran seguro tendrían mucha popularidad**

-** ¿Y de que es ese "evento", cuatro ojos?- **dijo Jake de forma desinteresada sin despegarle el ojo al sujeto, éste sonrió de lado  
><strong><br>**  
><strong>-¡Una batalla de bandas!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el prologo!,den su opinión de si les gusto o no, dejen sus comentarios, preguntas, quejas, sugerencias y demás.<strong>

**Sin mas que decir!**

**Nos despedimos!**

**PD: Dios los Bendiga y Cuídense Mucho :)**


	2. Oferta sobre la Mesa

**Hola Chicos!, aquí traemos el primer capitulo de este Fic en conjunto con : MissHarperWong27, esperemos lo disfruten ;)**

**Disclaimer: Todos lo personajes son son propiedad de Capcom y Shinji Mikami**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 "Oferta sobre la mesa"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- ¡Una Guerra de Bandas!-<strong> dijo con énfasis el señor captando de inmediato la atención de los chicos, incluso, la del desinteresado pelirrojo

**- Suena interesante-** dijo levantándose del suelo junto con sus amigos –** Me llamo Leon, vocalista de la banda, ellos Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans y el maleducado con carácter de perro Doberman de allá es Jake Muller-** el aludido levantó su dedo medio, el vocalista lo ignoró y extendió su mano

-** Mucho gusto Leon-** respondió Brendford estrechando su mano –** Bien, como dice mi tarjeta soy agente de una disquera, estoy seguro que no han escuchado de ella porque apenas está sembrando sus cimientos en el mundo de la música y mi misión es buscar talento.**

**- ¿Y qué lo trae a la preparatoria?**

**- Mi sobrina es alumna de aquí y vine a acompañarla, fue por ello que estoy aquí y que pude escucharlos tocar en verdad son buenos. El evento que estamos haciendo es una competencia entre grupos musicales, juntar la mayor cantidad de bandas posibles, talento joven y nuevo para darles una oportunidad de darse a conocer**.

**- ¿Cuál es el premio?**- preguntó Nivans de forma directa, Brenford sonrió complacido

**- Chris, calma a tu cachorro o empezará a ladrar**- dijo Jake

**- Me gusta tu actitud hijo y es una buena pregunta. El premio serán 10 mil dólares-** hizo una pausa y sin borrar su sonrisa, los miró para luego continuar – **Y un contrato para grabar un disco.**

Todos quedaron sin habla ¿Un contrato para grabar un disco? ¡Vaya, era una locura!

**- Está…. ¿Está hablando en serio?**

**- Claro hijo, detrás de mi tarjeta están las páginas web tanto de su servidor como de la disquera que está organizando el evento.**

-** No lo sé-** dijo el Redfield dubitativo –** Me suena muy fantasioso.**

-** ¿Podemos pensarlo?**

**- Adelante. Si cambian de opinión ahí están mis números-** extendió su mano con la de los chicos y se retiró

**- ¿Ustedes qué dicen?**

**- No lo sé Leon, suena tentadora pero… No me da confianza.**

**- Son unos idiotas, debimos tomar la oportunidad.**

**- Odio admitirlo pero el niño que quiere su barbie tiene razón-** en cuanto terminó de hablar Leon sintió un brazo enredarse en su cuello

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**

**- Que aún quieres….**

**-¡Jake, Leon dejen de jugar y concéntrense!-** el agredido le da un pequeño codazo en el estómago a su amigo y éste lo suelta

-** Agarras como niña-** dijo sonriendo – **Bueno, de regreso al asunto.**

-** Aquí están las páginas de internet, el facebook de la disquera y la página principal. Podemos echar un vistazo, el premio no suena mal pero como dice Chris, suena muy fantasioso ¿no creen?-** expresó el guitarrista sosteniendo la tarjeta en sus dedos

**- Una oportunidad es una oportunidad pero vale regresando a casa investigamos en internet y si todo es verídico ¿Entramos al concurso?-** todos los chicos sonrieron

**- Leon, esa es una pregunta innecesaria-** el vocalista imitó la acción de sus amigos se acercó y muy a su estilo, se dieron un abrazo de grupo, el último como estudiantes de la Raccoon City High School. De pronto una voz femenina interrumpió su pequeño momento, todos voltearon para ver de quién se trataba

**- ¡Chris, amigos!-** gritó una chica de cabello largo y rubio

-** Hola Jill-** saludaron todos. La joven se detuvo en cuanto los alcanzó y se agachó un momento recuperando el aire luego de la carrera

-** ¿Es el último día y ustedes no pueden estar con nosotros?-** el grupo se miró y echó a reír alzando los hombros

**- Ya nos conoces-** alegó el castaño

**- Son irremediables, vamos tomaremos una foto de grupo y sí, eso los incluye a ustedes.**

A regañadientes, Jill se llevó a Chris y al resto de regreso al gimnasio para tomar el resto de fotos con ellos presentes. Kennedy y los demás hacían burla por la forma en que Chris obedecía a la líder de porristas sin poderle replicar.

El ambiente en el lugar era agradable, todo era risa algunas lágrimas y diversión entre los jóvenes del colegio, algunos olvidaron sus diferencias y decidieron pasarla bien aunque fuera por última vez otros optaron por irse. Para amenizar más la fiesta organizaron un último partido de basquetbol, Jill de forma apresurada y agitada preparó una rutina de gimnasia junto con sus compañeras que no salió nada mal para haber sido de último minuto, la mañana y parte de la tarde pasó muy rápido, tanto que no se percataron de que era hora de regresar a casa, prepararse para la última semana de clases y también para el esperado baile de graduación.

Leon regresó a su casa, entró y dejó sus cosas en la sala

-** ¿Leon eres tú?-** preguntó una mujer desde la cocina

-** Sí mamá ¿quién más sería?-** preguntó irónico

-** Tu papá salió a comprar el pan para acompañar la cena.**

-** Ya veo, huele bien ¿qué hay de cenar?**

-** Pasta y pollo con salsa-** dijo la mujer luego de colocar un beso en la mejilla de su muchacho -** ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?**

**- Muy bien-**

**- ¿Seguro? Te noto triste.**

-** Tranquila-** pausó un momento **– Estos son los últimos días de escuela ¿sabes?**

La señora Kennedy sonrió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a Leon, le sostuvo la mejilla y lo miró a los ojos

**- ¿Triste porque sales de la preparatoria?**

**- Algo así.**

- **La comida está casi lista ¿por qué no nos sentamos y me platicas un poco?**

- **Claro, pero primero pondré la mesa-** sonrió, dio la vuelta para tomar los platos y los vasos de la alacena luego acompañó a su madre a la mesa del comedor, acomodó los trastos en su lugar y esperaron a que su padre llegara

-** Ahora dime ¿qué te tiene así?-** fue la pregunta que dio inicio a una amena charla, estaba lloviendo así que era de esperarse que el señor Kennedy tardaría con lo que faltaba y madre e hijo aprovecharon la situación. Leon le platicó de su día, la carrera que echaron para llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia y a la foto, lo estupenda que fue su presentación frente a los profesores y alumnos de su generación y la invitación a la guerra de bandas por parte del señor Adam Brenford

**- Ésta es su tarjeta-** se la entregó

**- Creo que escuché algo en la televisión, tu hermana le platicaba a sus amigas respecto al evento.**

**- ¿Qué tal va con el teclado?**

**- Va mejorando.**

**- Puedo decirle a Piers que le de algunas clases.**

**- No quiero molestarlo, hijo. Mucho hizo cuando reparó la computadora de tu padre.**

**- ¡Vamos mamá! Sé que lo adoras, incluso más que a mí-** dijo fingiendo reproche y enojo pero que cambió segundos después soltando una sonora risotada

**- Claro, no digas tonterías Scott-** respondió la mujer con una sonrisa

**- Hablando de mi hermana, no está en casa ¿cierto?**

**- Fue con sus amigas a ensayar, en un rato iré por ella.**

En ése momento la campana de viento de la puerta principal se escuchó, Leon se asomó y vio que era su padre, empapado y con las bolsas en las mano

**- Déjame ayudarte.**

-** Gracias hijo-** tomó las bolsas y las llevó a la mesa

**- Veo que te atrapó el diluvio, papá.**

**- Sí, justo cuando iba saliendo de la tienda, iré a cambiarme y ahora bajo-** el señor subió rápido las escaleras, se cambió y bajó enseguida.

Una vez casi toda la familia junta, se sentaron para cenar, Leon le explicó a su padre la oferta que le hicieron a la banda de participar en el concurso y todo lo ocurrido en su día. Al terminar subió a su habitación, dejó sus cosas en la cama y encendió su portátil de repente un sonido estridente irrumpió

**- ¿Hola?**

**- Leon estoy en facebook revisando las páginas de Brenford y de la disquera.**

**- ¿Y? ¿Encontraste algo?**

**- Sí, tal como dijo, el cartel promocional está como portada de ambas páginas.**

**- ¿Hablas en serio?-** preguntó Leon sorprendido. Se apresuró a entrar a internet -** ¿Estás conectado cierto?**

**- Obvio si no ¿cómo podría ver las páginas? Te mandé los links por mensaje privado.**

**- Perfecto lo revisó, te marco más tarde-** y colgó

Dio click a las ligas que Piers le mandó y echó un vistazo por cuenta propia la información, en efecto los carteles ya estaban cargados en Internet, leyó ambos, el de la página oficial de la disquera y la de su red social, todo lo que Brenford les explicó esa tarde estaba en la página con excepción de los premios, en dicho apartado sólo venía la leyenda _"Increíbles y fabulosos premios ¡Espéralos!"._

Su corazón latió fervientemente y observó la pantalla casi sin parpadear por unos segundos, una ventana se abrió, Piers había hecho una conversación grupal para discutir el tema del evento

**- Leon ya estoy de regreso ésta vez con los chicos.**

**- ¡Hey! Avisen que harán esto-** reprochó Jake -** ¿Y bien, qué encontraron?**

**- El evento es real-** pasó de nuevo los links – **Ahí están pero sólo es cartel promocional, la convocatoria saldrá en un par de semanas ¿Qué dicen chicos?**

**- Quedamos que esa era una pregunta tonta ¿no?**

**- El chico esteroides tiene razón, saben que mi amada guitarra siempre está lista.**

**- ¿Leon qué dices?-** el chico estaba ahí pero no contestó - **¿Leon? ¿Estás ahí?**

**- ¡Kennedy deja de fantasear con la hermana de Chris y regresa a la realidad!-** escribió el pelirojo buscando provocarlo y que escribiera

- **¡Dejen a Claire en paz!-** pero ni así Leon no respondió, en su lugar volteó la vista miró la foto que descansaba en su mesita de noche, la tomó y sonrió mientras recordaba aquella noche, el debut del grupo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rebecca, su hermana menor hace poco más de un año….Sí, hace un año eran sólo un cuarteto de chicos de preparatoria pasando un buen rato con aquello que los unía además de su singular amistad; la música, sólo lo hacían por hobbie, como pasatiempo y para olvidarse de las presiones diarias y ahora, fueron invitados a participar en un concurso que puede abrirles las puertas a un escalón más arriba de lo que ellos esperaban, entonces un descarado escalofrío pasó por su espalda erizándole los vellos de los brazos ¿habrá sido emoción? ¿O quizás nervios?

**- ¿¡Leon!?**

**- Prepárense, mañana al salir de clases iremos a la cochera de mi casa y empezaremos a ensayar-** Chris, Piers y Jake no escribieron nada un par de segundos

**- ¿Participaremos?**

**- Por supuesto, entraremos al concurso.**

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capitulo..Completo! ;), pronto subire el segundo cap!, antes una sincera disculpa por subir tan tarde, me lo dieron desde hace bastante, y no pude usar la computadora hasta hoy,lo bueno es que ya esta aquí, en Navidad! :D sin mas que decir.<strong>

**Nos Despedimos!**

**PD: Cuidense y Dios los Bendiga Queridos Lectores**


End file.
